The 'Shinigamis'
by Scythe Soul-kun
Summary: Ichigo and Rukia are in a band but will it last long? IchiRuki D
1. Chapter 1

Ichigo sat down on a couch "oi Kaien,hows the band doin'?"he said ,His usual scowl planted on his face,Kaien was sorta like his twin ,he had black hair and Blue eyes,his hair was a bit longer than Ichigo's at the back,"Fine...i guess"Said Kaien,Ichigo sat looking at the other band members ,Tousen,Hisagi,..."wait who's missing where's Rukia?" Ichigo looked around swiftly and found a little black hair hiding behind the couch Ichigo was sitting on "Rukia c'mon out i found you already",a head popped up with Raven black hair,and big,silver eye's,and smile "awww,no fair Ichi was cheating!"she pouted,Ichigo dident look to surprised by her actions since they argued all the time,Tousen's head was facing in their direction "Band time yet?",Kaien looked at Ichigo then at Rukia "looks like we have a pair"Said Kaien Drawing a heart around their heads with his fingers,Ichigo stared at Kaien "Shut up,Blackberry!"they both retorted,their faces both red,  
they looked at each other than looked away quickly,"what are we gonna practise today?"Asked Hisagi,In his blue hoodie and,black jeans,with orange and black shoes,Ichigo was wearing a red jacket with a blue top with the Vaizard sign on it and grey pants and shoes and Blue sunglasses which were on his forehead  
,Rukia was wearing a white top with blue jeans and slip-on-shoes,  
Tousen was wearing,a black feather'd hoodie,with black pants and white and Blue shoes,"hm thats upto Rukia since she's the lead singer"Said Ichigo,Looking at Rukia,waiting for her reply ,Rukia just looked at Ichigo "um...how about...Gallop?"Said Rukia nervously ,Ichigo smiled "good idea,right guys?","yep!"they all said in unison  
Ichigo grabs his guitar,Tousen sits on the drums and Hisagi and Kaien grab their brass guitars,Rukia walks to the mic  
The band start playing,Ichigo taps his foot  
Rukia starts to sing  
"Tsunagaru oto ga komaku wo tataku tsutau kotoba ga mune wo furuwasu  
Tobigau hikari nejikureru kage abaremawaru genjoku no RIZUMU

Tachikuramu mayonaka ni nani mo kamo wo tebana shite  
Namida mo nagashitsukushita nara  
Utsumuku koto ha mou nai kara

Asayakeru sora mezameru kimi ga kizamu hajimeru tashika na hibi  
Sono toki no naka kono koe ha hibiitekureru darou ka  
Kikoeteru nara todoiteru nara ude wo kazashite misetekure  
Mada chiisakute koboreru sou na hikari de mo  
Kakedashite

Sumashita mimi de hirakareta me de nidoto nai kuuki wo kamishimete

Kigatsuita maboroshi ni ima ni mo kuzure sou de mo  
Kokoro ga sakebi tsuzukeru nara  
Doko ni mo machigai na do nai kara

Asayakeru sora miageru kimi ga motome hajimeru hitotsu no yume  
Sono sugu soba de kono koe ha hibiitekureru darou ka  
Kikoeteru nara todoiteru nara ashi wo narashite kotaetekure  
Hate nai michi ni tsumazuite furimuite mo  
Kakenukete

Asayakeru sora akaramu machi ga ima ni mo iki wo fukikaesu  
Hokorobida shita fukiyou na kimi no egao mo  
Kagayaite mieru"  
"wanna do D-technolife?"asked Rukia  
"Alright!"Said Ichigo,smiling  
Rukia looked at Ichigo and Giggled,"told ya'"said Kaien,sticking his tongue out,  
"get ready you guys were gonna rock my house down!"Said Ichigo,They all nodded  
"Ienai itami kanashimi de  
KIZUtsuita kimi yo  
Kise nai kako mo seoi atte ikou  
Ikiru koto wo nagedasa nai de

Tsunai da kimi no te wo

Itsuka ushinatte shimau no ka na  
Usurete yuku egao to kimi wo mamoritai kara  
Hibiki boku wo yobu koe sae kare  
Toki ni sou kaze ni kaki kisare tatte  
Kimi wo mitsuke dasu

Ienai itami kanashimi de  
KIZUtsuita kimi  
Mou warae nai nante  
Hito kirai nante kotoba sou iwa nai de  
Mie nai mirai ni okoru koto  
Subete ni imi ga aru kara  
Ima wa sono mama de ii  
Kitto kidukeru toki ga kuru darou

Sabi kitta hito no you ni

Kasanari au dake ga munashikute  
Hitori de ikite yukerutte itte ta  
Arifureta yasashisa kotoba ja  
Ima wa mou todoka nai hodo ni  
Kimi wa uzuki dasu

Tsunai da kimi no te wa  
Nanige nai yasashisa wo motome  
Do you remember  
Itami wo shiru koto de

Hito ni yasashiku nareru kara  
Drive your life

Ienai itami kanashimi de  
KIZUtsuita kimi  
Mou warae nai nante  
Hito kirai nante kotoba sou iwa nai de  
Mie nai mirai ni okoru koto  
Subete ni imi ga aru kara

Ima wa sono mama de ii  
Kitto kidukeru toki ga kuru darou

How can I see the meaning of life

Kieteku you're the only...

Koware nai you ni to  
Hanarete yuku kimi  
Mou warae nai nante  
Hito kirai nante kotoba sou iwa nai de  
Ima wa by and by mie nakuttatte  
Subete ni imi ga aru kara  
Kise nai kako mo seoi atte ikou  
Ikiru koto wo nagedasa nai de

You'd better forget everything.  
Remember...your different Life?  
You'd better forget everything.  
Remember...modora nai kedo

Hizunda kioku no you na  
Toki no naka de itsuka wakari aeru kara"sang Rukia,  
Ichigo,sat down on the couch after the band had finished "whats next?im Hungry"He grummbled,or rather his stomach Grummbled  
"pizza!!"They all Shouted,Making Rukia startled a bit  
Rukia grabbed her cellphone and called the pizza man "4 large pizzas with cheese pepperonie and chicken"  
"did you say small?"said the pizza man "no i said large!"said Rukia  
12 minutes later-  
Ding dong! ,Ichigo opened the door "thats 10.50 please"said the pizza guy ,Ichigo gave him the money and,came back to Ichigo's room,He put the pizzas on the table everyone was still in the room "Pizza!!"they all shouted again,Ichigo sat down and took a bite out of his piece of pizza,Rukia,Kaien,Tousen and Hisagi bit their pizza also  
after about 5 or so pieces they were stuffed,Ichigo stiffled a yawn,and fell asleep on the couch,Rukia hid behind the couch Ichigo was on,then jumped up "BOOOOO!!"She shouted,making ichigo jump up,and fall onto the floor "ouch..."Grouned Ichigo,Kaien Laughed and Rukia giggled in amusment at what she had just done..

-End of chapter 1-


	2. Chapter 2

Ichigo got back up "what'd you do that for Midget!?"yelled Ichigo  
"I was just having fun,Strawberry!"Rukia retorted  
"Its not my fault youre drawings suck is it!?"Retorted Ichigo pouting and turning his head away  
Rukia did the same  
Kaien just laughed "the way you two argue is cuter then hell!"he said  
Making Ichigo's face Red "Shut the hell up!"he retorted  
"shut up Or i'll kick youre ass!"Rukia Snapped at Kaien  
Tousen shook his head "i may be blind but i can still hear y'know"  
Hisagi shook his head also "geeze this band is...a joke sometimes"He muttered  
Ichigo sat down and stared out the window his amber eye's reading the clouds  
Rukia sat playing on her Gameboy  
Kaien sat practising  
"no body knows who i really am,ive never felt so empty before and if i ever need someone to come along,whos gonna comfort me and keep me strong..."Muttered Ichigo glancing back at Rukia,who dident even notice  
Kaien looked at Ichigo "c'mon lets get this joint Movin!"He said Grinning queing Ichigo,Ichigo walked up to the mic "Maketakunai shi  
Nakitakunai shi  
Waratte-tai kara  
MOVIN! MOVIN!

Maketakunai shi  
Nakitakunai shi  
Waratte-tai kara  
MOVIN! MOVIN!

Itsumo douri utata negorori  
Manga bakari parapara mekuri  
Zayuuno mei Funny & Easy  
Kiraku ni ikitai  
"Tabi wa michizure yo wa nasake"  
Taiyou no shita de smilin' every day  
Hito ni yasashiku jibun ni mo yasashiku  
Demo yaru tokya yaru no yo  
Honto desu ka  
Sore ja ore ni tsuite ki na yo  
Shinjite iin desu ka  
Shinjiru mo nani mo yatte minakya wakaranai  
Mushiro shinjitai minna de waraitai janai  
Jinsei ikkai shoubu shitai  
Ugokidasanakya hajimannai!

Maketakunai shi  
Nakitakunai shi  
Waratte-tai kara  
MOVIN! MOVIN!

Maketakunai shi  
Nakitakunai shi  
Waratte-tai kara  
MOVIN! MOVIN!

Maketakunai shi  
Nakitakunai shi  
Waratte-tai kara  
MOVIN! MOVIN!

Maketakunai shi  
Nakitakunai shi  
Waratte-tai kara  
MOVIN! MOVIN!  
(Translation:Don't wanna lose  
Don't wanna cry  
'Cuz I wanna keep laughing  
MOVIN! MOVIN!

Don't wanna lose  
Don't wanna cry  
'Cuz I wanna keep laughing  
MOVIN! MOVIN!

Sleeping Spread out as always, more and more  
Just reading manga, flippin' pages  
The inscription by my side: funny & easy  
Wanna live life easy  
"Life is a journey, so travel together and help each other out"  
Underneath the sun, smilin' every day  
Being kind to others, and also to yourself  
When you're gonna do it, follow through  
For real?  
Okay then, follow me  
Is it okay to believe?  
Whether it's believing or anything else, you never know until you try  
Or is it only that you wanna laugh with those who believe?  
I wanna try my hand once at this game called life  
Until you start to move, you're going nowhere!

Don't wanna lose  
Don't wanna cry  
'Cuz I wanna keep laughing  
MOVIN! MOVIN!

Don't wanna lose  
Don't wanna cry  
'Cuz I wanna keep laughing  
MOVIN! MOVIN!

Don't wanna lose  
Don't wanna cry  
'Cuz I wanna keep laughing  
MOVIN! MOVIN!

Don't wanna lose  
Don't wanna cry  
'Cuz I wanna keep laughing  
MOVIN! MOVIN!)  
"Ichigo sang ,Rukia looked up,Her eye's kept staring into Ichigo's amber eyes,Ichigo smiled,as did Rukia  
Kaien Grinned  
"what song next?"Asked Ichigo  
"It doesent matter"Said Kaien  
"fine but i was asking Rukia"Said Ichigo  
"Ooooh yeah!!...  
Aall right!!...

Well, I don't show off, don't criticize,  
I'm just livin' by my own feelings.  
And I won't give in, won't compromise,  
Coz I only have a steadfast heart of gold...

I don't know why. I can't leave though it might be tough,  
But I ain't out of control, just livin' by my word.  
Don't ask me why, I don't need a reason.  
I got my way. My own way!!

It doesn't matter now what happens. I will never give up the fight!!  
Long as the voice inside drives me to run and fight,  
It doesn't matter who is wrong and who is right!

Well, I won't look back I don't need to,  
Time won't wait and I got so much to do.

Where do I stop now, it's all a blur, it's so unclear.  
Well, I don't know but I can't be wrong!

It doesn't matter now what happens. I will never give up the fight!!  
Long as the voice inside drives me to run and fight,  
Place all your bets on the one you think is right!"  
Ichigo Played a Guitar solo

"Ooh.. It doesn't matter now what happens. I will never give up the fight!!  
Long as the voice inside drives me to run and fight,  
It doesn't matter who is wrong and who is right!

No! No! No! No...

It doesn't matter!!"Sang Ichigo,they All sat down and Ichigo sat next to Rukia,Rukia looked at Ichigo  
Ichigo looked at Rukia,His eye's had a gentle look "Rukia Im...sorry"He said


End file.
